Vessels used in drinking or holding liquids include single and double walled tea and coffee cups and the like that have handles. These vessels may be made of plastic, ceramic, metal or other materials.
In the case of vessels that have a plastic exterior or “shell” and an integrally formed handle, these vessels will always have a fabrication “seam” that is visible on their exterior surface, typically running vertically from top to bottom. This seam is an artifact of the separation of the mold components used to shape the plastic, and may be regarded as an undesirable blemish on the exterior surface of the vessel.
With respect to non-integrally formed handles, these handles typically require machining into or through the plastic shell to mount the handle to the side of the vessel. The prior art does include vessels with handles that attach towards the top of the vessel and descend downward. In these vessels, the plastic shell is usually compromised by drilling to mount the handle through the plastic.
A need exists for a fluid holding vessel that has a handle and a seamless, uncompromised plastic exterior. A need also exists for a vessel that incorporates bottom handle attachment. A need further exists for a vessel that achieves an efficient, economical design and an attractive appearance.